FwPCMH24
is the 24th episode of the season'' Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, the sequel of ''Futari wa Pretty Cure, and also the 73rd episode of Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis Nagisa and Honoka are preparing to lead their summer camp teams, but to their surprise, Hikari decides to join. Along with Yuka - who doesn't actually seem to be there for the clubs themself. '' Summary Yuka is being driven to high school when she asks her driver to take her to the junior high instead. He points that she graduated, but she doesn't really care. Lately she has been feeling the loss of something but she is unable to determine what it is and is hoping the visit will help. Meanwhile, Nagisa is running late to school. As this is going on, Akane explains to everyone that she will be bringing Hikari since she didn't want to leave her alone during this camping trip. As Nagisa arrives to notice Hikari there, Honoka offers to tell her later and everyone starts boarding the bus when they suddenly notice Yuka already on it. Honoka explains that she made a request to join the Science Club for this trip as a past member, and Nagisa agrees- only for Akane to scold her and remind her that this camping trip is for training, not playing. Meanwhile, at the mansion of darkness, the villains express concern with Baldez, because he didn't returned yet. Uraganos offers to go and find out what happened when Circulas started shouting on him for breaking something. At camp, Nagisa begins her training by separating the first, second, and third years. She has the older two sets train to pass and catch the ball, while first years focus on using their tools correctly. Akane points out how much more like a captain Nagisa is, and as she is training the students, Nagisa recalls the previous battle with Baldez when she gets hit with a ball. She notices Yuka standing nearby and offers to let her come and play with them, but she refuses. At the Science Club, the group decides to observe the sun. They notice that Yuka has left, causing Yuriko to wonder why she even came to begin with since she already belongs to a bunch of clubs and hardly has the time to do anything else. In this time, the first years begin to chat about Yuka. Yuka walks through the kitchen to hear some first year girls complimenting her and the fact that she is in so many clubs. Another girl mentions hearing from her sister in high school that she is still the Madonna there. After the girls leave, she runs into Hikari, and Hikari reveals that Nagisa talks about her a lot and that she seems to really like her because she encourages her to want to do better. Rather then respond, Yuka complains of the heat and walks away. Meanwhile, Mepple and Mipple are busy sleeping and dreaming about the Garden of Light. Just as they are about to play together, a Zakenna appears and Mepple prepares to battle it, taking out a sword. But just then, a giant Pollun appears and steps on him. As it turns out, Pollun is really trying to wake Mepple so that they can go and play. Back at the Lacrosse Field, Akane compliments Nagisa for improving so much as Yuka observes them again. She thinks about what Hikari had said earlier when the Lacrosse ball rolls near her. She picks it up to return it and Nagisa believes that she actually wants to play after all. Someone lends her a uniform and she prepares to play, revealing that she is actually really good at it. She and Nagisa begin to play so much that she doesn't even realize how messy her hair has become, but suddenly, Nagisa faints. The doctor shows up and deduces that Nagisa was exhausted from a lack of sleep and stress. Honoka thinks about it and determines that Nagisa probably spent all night preparing for that day when another girl comes by to bring up that dinner is done now. Concerned for their friend, Honoka and Hikari stay back while everyone else heads off to eat, including Yuka, who is unable to finish after finding hersel distracted. Everyone else has returned to watch Nagisa and they listen as she dreams about eating chocolate desserts. Yuka knocks on the door and steps inside to check on her, offering to trade places with Honoka and Hikari since she finished eating. They agree and take off, and Yuka begins to speak to herself believing nobody can hear her. She admits that while she has tried out so many things upon entering high school she feels like something is missing now. She knows that there is nobody there to stand up to her; as much as Nagisa did whenever she was around, and she feels a little jealous that Nagisa is able to be her self, and wishes she could do the same. So she actually came hoping Nagisa would be able to cheer her up. Suddenly, the fairies from their hiding spot begin to talk; startling her. Nagisa awakens as they announce they feel a dark power, even scaring her further since she assumed it ''was Nagisa at first. Nagisa tries to deny hearing anything and she looks outside to see that the sky has darkened, only to notice that Yuka has fainted. She heads out and is joined by Hikari and Honoka, who reveal everyone else fainted as well. They find Uraganos on top of a lamp and he demands to know what they did to Baldez. The girls just ask him to leave the Garden of Rainbows alone, but when he refuses, he summons a Zakenna using the bus after breaking the lamp he was standing upon and the girls transform into Pretty Cure. A fight breaks out but the Zakenna hits them right back. They attempt to summon their brand new bracelets but nothing happens, causing Uraganos to believe they tricked him and he makes the Zakenna attack again. Seekun appears and tells the girls to wish for the power with their hearts, which works as the Garden of Rainbows listens to their prayers. The field becomes golden and they gain the bracelets, unleashing their Marble Screw Max Sparkle to rid of Uraganos and the Zakenna. Later, everyone has resumed eating when they notice Nagisa and Yuka are missing. They come in bickering with each other as everyone stares at them in surprise. With that, Yuka decides to take off, no longer needing to be there as Honoka manages to correctly deduce that she only came to visit Nagisa. Nagisa finds this too hard to believe though. As she heads home, Yuka believes that she is feeling better now, and decides that the next time she needs to cheer up she might return to bother Nagisa some more. Characters Cures *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White *Kujou Hikari / Shiny Luminous Mascots *Mepple *Mipple *Pollun *Seekun Villains *Uraganos *Circulas *Viblis *Zakenna Secondary Characters *Odajima Yuka *Fujita Akane *Takenouchi Yoshimi *Kubota Shiho *Takashimizu Rina *Yuriko *Maki Trivia *This is Yuka's only appearance in Max Heart. Gallery Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart episodes